Vive le hasard des rencontres
by Lukanyy
Summary: Bon...summary...heu...première fic de ma vie...hétéro et yaoi...le titre est nul...boaf...je voous laisse découvrir...désolé à l'avance pour les gros mots...je me suis un peu calmée depuis!;-)
1. Vacances de rêves

_Vive le hasard des rencontres._

Chapitre 1 :

Vacances de rêve.

Quelque part sur Terre :

- « Votre mission : donner ce sac au receveur.

Ne vous faites pas attraper, il contient une vidéo de la plus grande importance. OZ ne sait pas que nous la détenons. De plus, c'est la seule copie, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en faire une autre.

Vous souvenez-vous du code et du receveur ? »

- « Oui chef, le pilote 03 chef. »

- « Bien. Partez maintenant 'Postier '. Restez toujours sur vos gardes !»

Au même instant, dans une planque de Quatre (1) :

- « Bon Trowa, t'as bien compris ce que tu dois faire. Voici l'homme qui te donnera le sac. Point de rendez-vous... »

- « Je sais. Code : 'La chouette aime la nuit'. »

- « Et nous, on fait quoi dans tout ça ? », lâche un Duo surexcité.

- « Nous, on surveille. » répond Heero, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

- « Pfffffffff, quelle emmerde. Y a jamais rien de rigolo avec toi...Allez quoi, de l'action... vous êtes une bande de ramollis ! »

- « Duo, calme toi. Dans une mission, il y a toujours de l'imprévu... »

- « Ouais, t'as raison Quatre. Vive le hasard des rencontres. »

- « On part quand ? » demanda Wufei.

- « Maintenant. »

Quelques heures plus tard :

_Bon, je me présente.... « Je m'appelle Henri, je voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé (2) »... Ouais bon, je déconne..._

_Non, vraiment, je m'appelle Dineha Verieta. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis orpheline depuis peu et le pire, je vis chez ma grand-mère, enfin vivait, car je me suis pris un mini studio en ville, le pied. C'est pas qu'elle est casse-pieds mais c'est tout comme...et l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, c'est l'horreur et j'ai déjà donné._

_Sinon, je suis en première candidature à l'université et quoi d'autre encore... ha oui, c'est la guerre, elle est tellement présente que j'ai failli l'oublier. En fait ça fait 7 _ans _que ça dure. Mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont fait un effort pendant un an et demi, ils ont fait une trêve. _

_Ils ont remis ça il y a deux ans,... les journaux parlés ne parlent plus que de ça toute la journée... Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse._

_Bon, on arrête la déprime, aujourd'hui, 25 juin, j'ai eu mes résultats d'examens qui soit dit en passant sont tous bons et donc, je suis en vacances pendant presque 3 mois... « C'est la fête, oui la fête »_

_Là, je rentre chez moi en pensant à toutes les activités et conneries qui vont bien pouvoir occuper mes journées pendant ces vacances de rêves._

_Je me demande bien où je vais partir... au bord de la mer... pas mal comme idée... mmh, ça me tente, faudra que j'invite. _

- « Mademoiselle »

_Une voix me sort de mes pensées. On n'a pas idée de déranger les gens qui méditent. (Si si, ça m'arrive de réfléchir...ouais, méditer est peut-être un peu excessif...)_

- « Mademoiselle »

Je me tourne vers cette voix.

Un homme d'âge moyen se tient désespérément à ma jupe. Il est couché à mes pieds et ... merde, il est plein de sang, ... ma jupe, merde... c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut l'aider.

- « Monsieur, il faut vous soig... »

Il est blessé de partout, son sang coule par terre.

Il me tend un sac.

- « Prenez le. 03 viendra le chercher. Le code est : 'La chouette aime la nuit' partez maintenant ! »

- « La chouette aime la nuit... oui mais vous êtes blessé ! Il vous faut de l'aide. »

- « Partez » me lâche t-il dans un souffle.

Des coups de feu dans mon dos m'incitent à obéir à son ordre... (3)

Je pars sans demander mon reste.

Quelques minutes auparavant :

- « Ici Duo, je vois Trowa se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. »

- « Bien reçu, on attend le Postier. »

- « Et Heero, après, on commande des pizzas ? »

- « Baka. »

- « Ouais, ça va. »

Wufei les coupa dans leur échanges : « Le postier est arrivé. A 11h. »

4 paires d'yeux se tournent vers lui.

Arrivé à la moitié de la ruelle, il se retourne, persuadé qu'on le suit. Des tirs le touchent en pleine poitrine.

- « Merde. »

- « Faut faire quelque chose ! »

- « On ne bouge pas d'ici, Trowa est plus près pour agir. »

Le postier s'enfuit dans une rue perpendiculaire.

- « Mais où va-t-il ? Il lui restait 100 mètres à faire. Et minute boys, il donne le sac à un inconnu, ou plutôt une inconnue. »

- « Duo, prends des photos. Si elle s'enfuit, on doit pouvoir la retrouver. »

- « OK, ... c'est une étudiante, cheveux courts châtains. Pas grande, dans les 1,65 m. »

- « Prends tes photos ! »

- « Ca va............ Bon, je l'ai sous tous les angles. »

- « Merde, elle s'enfuit aussi. Wufei, tu la prends en chasse. »

- « Compris. »

- « Trowa l'a vue aussi, je crois qu'il la suit. »

- « Bien, on ne peut PAS la perdre de vue. »

Chalutttttttttttt à tous !!! Mon enthousiasme est grand... c'est la première fic que j'écris et j'espère bien arriver au bout... ï ... dur dur

A part ça, et bien je vous mes ici les notes et précisions débiles qui me passent par la tête... :

(1) Vous aurez remarqué qu'il y a TOUJOURS une planque de Quatre. Où iraient-ils sinon ces pauvres petits, on va pas les faire dormir dans une cabane dans la forêt... Autant qu'ils puissent profiter des bienfaits de la civilisation (j'ai vécu sans pendant deux semaines, c'est l'horreur, vive les douches glacées de 9 heure du soir et les verres sans glaçons alors qu'il faut presque 35 degrés ;-{)... si en plus, la planque venait à se trouver pas loin d'une base de OZ pour de future attaque, ... Qui s'en plaindra ?? Certainement pas moi. ('Tain, c'est long ce que j'ai noté...)

(2)Désolé si ce ne sont pas les paroles exactes mais j'ai trop la flemme d'aller vérifier, vous ferez avec, ...non ? Tant pis...il est tard et je suis assez crevée d'avoir fait les soldes aujourd'hui...

(3)Tu parles qu'elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste, faut être idiot pour rester... nous avons affaire à une héroïne intelligente ... pas comme cette Rélénianiania -sorry, je l'aime pas des masses, sauf son sens de la politique mais c'est tout.

Voilà il est 23h54, je suis morte. A plus.

Luka

(26 janvier 2004)


	2. Du rêve au cauchemar

_Vive le hasard des rencontres._

Chapitre 2 :

Du rêve au cauchemar.

_Je cours, je cours le plus loin possible._

_Je cours, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps, je ne sais même pas où._

_Dire que j'étais heureuse de ce 25 juin. Vive les joyeuses rencontres du hasard._

_Hasard, je te hais, je te déteste. _

_Et cette odeur, l'odeur du sang me hante, toute odeur qui m'entoure, n'est que sang. _

_Ces bruits, des détonations , des coups de feu, tirés sans sommation, sur un homme presque mort, ... acharnement inhumain. _

_Ce cri, qu'il a poussé en les voyants, il m'est désormais impossible de l'oublier._

_Il faut que je m'arrête. De toute façon, ils ne m'ont pas suivi, j'en suis certaine. Je ne sais même pas s'« ils » m'ont vu, j'espère que non._

_Un coin sombre, je m'y réfugie ; les poumons en feu, les lèvres sèches et le cerveau en compote._

_Tué, ils l'ont tué... Tout ce sang. Je les ai vu tabasser un cadavre. Acharnement. (1)_

_Et maintenant, j'ai ce sac..._

_- « _Le sac_ » dis-je tout haut. _« Jel'avais complément oublié_. _»

_Un passant semble me remarquer mais m'oublie aussi vite et passe son chemin._

_Je reste encore dans le brouillard quelques temps avant de me ressaisir._

_Il faut que je rentre chez moi et fissa._

_Personne à l'horizon, ... j'y vais._

_Je suis chez moi en moins de 5 minutes. Je ferme tout à clef et cache le sac dans ma chambre._

_J'ai besoin d'un bain, d'un très très très long bain ...Je dois effacer ce sang._

Pas loin de l'appartement de Dineha :

- « Bon, elle est rentrée dans ce bâtiment mais on ne sait pas où elle habite et je nous vois mal faire toutes les portes. »

- « Je vais rester pour la retrouver. »

- « Bien compris Trowa. »

- « Lui fait pas peur, elle en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, je pense », lâche Duo.

- « Parce que tu penses, Maxwell ? Connais-tu seulement la signification de ce mot ? »

- « Wuwu, t'es pas sympa, je ne t'aime plus. »

- « Je m'appelle Wufei, Maxwell. »

- « Mais oui, mais oui, on le sait tous. »

- « Tous sauf TOI ! »

- « Ca suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez un peu de vous chamaillez, on a autre chose à faire. »

- « Qui aime bien, châtie bien,.... »

- « Maxwell ! »

Sourires en coin et regards qui en disent long....

- « A plus Tro-tro. »

A suivre...tadadadaaaa

Notes :

Bèh voilà, et de deux, en plus, j'ai tapé ça à une vitesse, ch'uis trop « motive » -motivée quoi...incroyable mais vrai, ... je m'épate, oui désolé, j'ai tendance à aimer ce que je fais et ce que je suis même si c'est nul bien que je me critique après coup.... (Dire qu'y en a qui ne s'aime pas.... « Il faut s'aimer avant de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre » c'est de Mélusine, la Bd comme quoi y pas que des conneries là-dedans.)

.... Une peu de narcissisme n'a jamais tué personne.... Heureusement que je n'exagère pas trop.... Heuuuuu...enfin voilà quoi...

Place aux notes :

(1) Désolé mais même si je trouve ça dégeu, ça donne un tout autre effet à cette fic,...

Le chef du chapitre 1 : Et oui, je suis toujours là ................ Paix à son âme, lui qui a souffert de façon injuste toute sa vie. Postier, adieu....

Des sous-fifres du dit chef en question : Pas mal comme discours chef......

Le chef : Merci les gars...Le sac a quand même disparu dans la nature..... Et moi qui avais cogité comme un malade pour élaborer ce plan.......

Luka (l'auteur quoi, enfin version féminin, parce que autrice existe pas dans le dico de mon Microsoft Word,) : Alors ou il est con comme chef ou il est nul en plan.... En tout cas, je vois pas comment il a pu être nommé chef, ... quel fiasco cette mission...

Le chef : .... . on t'a rien demandé, c'est toi qui m'a merdé ce plan...

Luka : Fallait pas pactiser avec le diable...niark niark niark...

Le chef : O.o

Wufei : Je peux te poser une question ?

Luka : Oui, mais rien ne dit que je vais y répondre...

Wufei : Tu vas quand même pas me caser avec l'abruti de service...

Duo : De qui tu parles ?

Wufei : De Toi, sombre abruti, alors Luka ?

Luka : Hoho, pas trop vite, je sais pas encore, faut voir si vous êtes sages et si vous arrêtez de m'emmerder...

Wufei : Et chef, c'est pire que le diable qu'elle est.

Luka : Je retiens.

Wufei : Niiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je pars me saouler pour être inutilisable à l'avenir...

Luka : Y a moyen d'utiliser un homme saoul de toutes les manières possibles... et il ne s'en souviendra même pas... Mon Petit Wufei, je t'offre de la liqueur de lichi pure, j'en ai une bouteille. (24°/. Et super bon en cocktail, croyez en mon expérience...ï )

Bon à plus les puces,... si j'en ai encore la force, j'écris la suite sinon je vais me planter devant la tv, ... je suis indécise,... une tasse de thé me permettrait d'y voir plus clair... dommage que je n'ai pas pris de cours avec la prof Trowalney pour voir ce que me réserve mon avenir, pas la mort par pitié. Trowalney , j'espère que c'est bien ça...

Bye Luka

(28 janvier 2004) pas si tard que ça en fait...21h15... soyons motivé...heuuuuu...


	3. Entrée chanceuse

_Vive le hasard des rencontres._

Chapitre 3 :

Entrée chanceuse.

Note explicative : habituellement, les italiques sont consacrés aux pensées de notre héroïne lorsque je changerais de penseur, je vous avertirai. Voilà bonne lecture.

_Mmh... houlà... Quelle heure est-il ?...17h30, mince, je me suis endormie dans mon bain._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là... Du sang sur ma jupe.... Oh non, je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. (1)_

_Allez, faut que je sorte sinon je fais finir poisson...Incroyable comme mon humour ne me lâche jamais._

_Bon._

_5 Minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre._

_Vêtements propres, vêtements propres,... haaa, en voilà._

_Fin prête et habillée de neuf, je me tourne vers le sac._

_Je le sors de sa cachette, l'ouvre et sort ce qu'il contient._

_Des dossiers, des photos, un cd._

_Mmmmhhh, je regarde les photos puis prend le cd. Si je le regardais._

_Je le mets dans mon pc et visionne : des plans, des visages, un ordre de mission._

_Je décide de le copier sur un cd je le revisionnerai plus tard._

...

...

_Voilà,... bon, un titre débile « Photos vacances 1° candi. »_

_Je file vers la cuisine tout en ayant rangé le sac au préalable._

_Faut que je mange...arg je meurs... mon frigo est vide._

_Et les armoires ? Vide...vide, bon pour la poubelle, vide... berk, berk,... VIIIIDE._

_Va falloir que j'aille faire des courses._

_Bon, 6h15, y a du monde plein les rues, s'ils veulent t'avoir, ils ne pourront pas._

_Je sors en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne et part d'un pas rapide vers le supermarché. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de me retourner pour vérifier que personne ne me suit ; mais repérer quelqu'un dans cette foule,... impossible, je suis pas agent secret. 007, t'attends quoi pour venir à mon secours._

_Ouf, le supermarché,... alors pour ce soir... Chouette une Paella... Pour demain... repas froid... et pour après...j'irais manger avec Dave et Riri, potes à mouah. (2)_

_Voilà, les boissons, ... back home._

_J'ai à peine posé mes sacs que ma voisine m'appelle. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose chez elle. Bon, pas la peine de fermer ma porte. Je reviens tout de suite et le sac est caché._

_[POV Trowa]_

Enfin, elle sort de chez elle. Je décide de la suivre.

Elle se retourne sans arrêt.Sentirait-elle ma présence, ...... impossible.

_Elle doit sans doute chercher un ennemi invisible._

Elle se dirige vers le supermarché.

_Elle ressort 10 minutes après et rentre chez elle presque en courant._

Elle prend son courrier et monte.

_« Dineha Verieta » je retiens son nom et le numéro de son appartement._

Je monte, la vois déposer ses courses. Sa voisine l'appelle. Elle s'en va sans fermer sa porte, j'en profite donc pour rentrer. Elle me rejoint 5 minutes après et ferme tout à clef. (3)

_Bien le bonjour...heu j'ai pas trop de comments à part que je suis malade... atchii. Bon je vous laisse... j'ai besoin... atchii._

_Je sais c'est court mais bon...on ne force pas l'inspiration...,-)_

Comments de ma part :

elle a pas de bol, c't enfant...désolé mais si j'avais fait en sorte qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve,... je ne sais pas où j'aurais mis le palpitant qui va suivre.

...pour faire un petit clin d'œil à mes amis à mouaahhhh... j'espère qu'ils se reconnaîtront... sinon tant pis pour eux... Ils n'auront qu'à prendre un grand bol d'air de Dioxigène D'Apollonie ! (confr. cours de Philosophie de Couloubaritsis, un peu transformé la veille de l'examen en qq chose de plus amusant à mes yeux...)

si seulement elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez elle, elle ne l'aurait pas fait... mais que va t-il se passer... en fait va falloir que je cogite...

Bon, bèh un de plus, j'espère que vous aimez....

A plus

Luka (Today, je suis motivé, il est à peine 13h...pit-être que je vais en taper une autre...... Y a t-il une Muse pour venir m'inspirer ?.... les anges passent. ; bon tant pis, je ne peux compter que sur moi. Mais avant un peu de sirop pour pas m'endormir sur mon clavier !!!)

(29 janvier 2004)


End file.
